Gorgeous
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Collins and Angel have different opinions about Angel's beauty...


His eyes closed, Angel vaguely heard Collins' footsteps approach the sofa. Moments later, he felt the cushions shift as Collins perched on the end.

"Hey, Angelcake…are you awake??"

Actually, Angel was half asleep.

"Mmmmm…" Angel moaned, still curled up in a ball. He nodded, his eyes remaining shut.

"Mark just called. He wants us to meet everyone at the Life Café for dinner tonight."

"Oh, that sounds nice! When?" Angel opened his eyes, smiling at his lover.

"In 20 minutes…" Collins snickered. "So it's a good thing you're awake…."

"In 20 minutes??? _Eeeek_!" Angel stiffened, his eyes huge.

"Yeah…is there something wrong, Ang??" Collins raised an eyebrow, startled.

With a groan, Angel shot up into a sitting position. An apprehensive expression on his face, he began to explain things to Collins, using his hands as he talked.

"Well, first I gotta change into my outfit…and then there's my shoes…and my wig…and .my _makeup_! What am I doing sitting here talking to you?! I've gotta go get ready!"

Angel started to stand, but Collins gently rested a hand on his stomach, pushing him back into the cushions.

"Woah, relax! This is just the Life Café, Angelcake…this isn't some fancy restaurant!" Collins shook his head, chuckling softly. "What's wrong with going there the way you look now? I think you look fine…."

Collins paused here, smirking.

"…And I'm sure _Maureen_ will think you look fine, too!"

Angel giggled. "But I'm just in a T shirt and jeans…."

"…._So_??" The professor gave him an incredulous look.

Angel shrugged before speaking. He quickly leaned forward, snatching a tube of lipstick up from the coffee table. Being an expert at this…he didn't even need a mirror. He removed the cap…he didn't begin to put it on, though. He just stared at it.

"Well, being in drag makes me feel _gorgeous_…"

"And ya don't feel gorgeous _now_??" Collins tilted his head.

"Um…I feel _comfortable_ both in and out of drag, but I only really feel _pretty_ when I'm all fixed up." Angel admitted, shrugging again. With his hands, he motioned down to his own body. "Besides, what's so glamorous about _this?_ I mean, I look like a frickin' _kid_!"

Collins blinked as he considered the question. Slowly, he shifted over right next to Angel.

He raised a hand to run it through Angel's hair. The professor thought the wig was very cute…but it didn't substitute for Angel's natural hair. He loved how Angel had let it grow out just a tiny bit. He enjoyed running his fingers through his lover's thick, dark curls.

"Well, you've got this _terrific_ head of hair. I'll bet you'll still have it even when you're 90! Hell, I think you should grow it out _long_…wouldn't that be somethin'??"

Angel giggled as he listened to Collins. He raised his hand and began applying the cosmetic.

"And as pretty as the makeup looks on you, a fresh faced kid with _natural_ beauty is really not bad to look at…" Collins pointed out, kissing him on his smooth cheek.

Angel tried hard not to smile, for fear of messing up the lipstick.

"_And_…" Collins purred, leaning in close to his ear. "We both know that a skirt really does show off your sexy legs. But I gotta tell you, I really enjoy the way jeans make your _ass_ look…"

By now, Angel's body was shaking with laughter, including his hand. This caused him to miss his mark….the lipstick ended up in a bright red streak up his right cheek.

"Oh, _shoot_!" The Latino whispered, setting the lipstick down on the coffee table. He sighed, ripping up a tissue from the Kleenex box. He brought it up to his face and leaned back, wiping his cheek.

"I'm sorry…!" Collins faked innocence.

"Yeah, sure you are…" Angel grinned, still wiping the smudge. "I guess I'll go out of drag tonight…."

_Now I won't be able to pass for 21 and get a drink…_

Smiling triumphantly, Collins wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing his neck.

"That's good. 'Cause in my opinion, you look fuckin' _hot_…both in and out of drag."

Angel squealed a little as Collins continued to kiss him, tossing the wadded up tissue on the table.

"Thomas, we don't have time…we gotta be there in 15 minutes…"

Angel's words fell upon deaf ears, however. Still kissing him, Collins gently pushed Angel down onto his back, settling comfortably on top of him. The professor pulled back, smirking at him playfully.

"Let's see how fast we can do it then, Angelcake."

Angel giggled, returning his grin.

"Sounds like a plan, honey!"

THE END


End file.
